The aim of this project is to determine how growth and regeneration of nervous tissue is controlled, particularly as influenced by Nerve Growth Factor (NGF) and hormones. The content of norepinephrine, serotonin and enzymes concerned with their biosynthesis are influenced by NGF in vivo and in vitro and steroid hormones appear to play a role in this interaction.